wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Grażyna/Treść
Coraz to ciemniej; wiatr północny chłodzi, Na dole tuman, a miesiąc wysoko Pośród krążącej czarnych chmur powodzi, We mgle nie całe pokazywał oko; I świat był nakształt gmachu sklepionego, A niebo nakształt sklepu ruchomego, Księżyc, jak okno, którędy dzień schodzi. Zamek na barkach nowogródzkiej góry Od miesięcznego brał pozłotę blasku; Po wałach z darni i po sinym piasku Olbrzymim słupem łamał się cień bury, Spadając na fosę, gdzie wśród wiecznych cieśni Dyszała woda spod zielonych pleśni. Miasto już spało, w zamku ognie zgasły, Tylko po wałach i po basztach straże Powtarzanymi płoszą senność hasły; Wtem się coś zdala na polu ukaże Jakowiś ludzie biegą tu po błoniach, A gałąź cieniu za każdym się czerni, A świecą mocno — muszą być pancerni. Zarżały konie, zagrzmiała podkowa. Trzej to rycerze jadą wzdłuż parowa; Zjechali, stają — a pierwszy z rycerzy Krzyknie i w trąbkę mosiężną uderzy; Uderzył potem raz drugi i trzeci — Strażnik mu baszty rogiem odpowiada — Brzękły wrzeciądze, pochodnia zaświeci I most zwodzony z łoskotem opada. Na tętent koni zbiegli się strażnicy, Chcąc bliżej poznać i męże i stroje. Pierwszy mąż jechał w zupełnej zbroicy, Jaką zwykł Niemiec przywdziewać na boje; I krzyż miał czarny na białej kapicy, I krzyż na piersiach u złotej pętlicy, Trąbkę na plecach, kopiję u toku, Różaniec w pasie i szablę u boku. Poznali męża Litwini z tych znaków, Więc cicho jeden do drugiego szepce “To jakiś urwisz od psiarni Krzyżaków, Tuczny, bo pruską krew codziennie chłepce. O, gdyby nie był nikt tu więcej z warty, Zarazby w bagnie skąpał się ten plucha, Aż pod most pięścią zgiąłbym łeb zadarty!” — Tak oni mówią; on niby nie słucha, Lecz musiał słyszeć, bo się bardzo zdumiał, “Książę jest w zamku?” — “Jest, lecz o tej porze Bardzoście wasze poselstwo spóźnili; Dziś nie możecie stawić się we dworze, Chyba na jutro”. — “Jutro? Ani chwili! Zaraz, natychmiast, choć w spóźnioną porę, Litaworowi o posłach donieście; Niebezpieczeństwo na mą głowę biorę, A wy dla znaku pierścień tylko weźcie! Nie trzeba więcej: skoro ujrzy godło, Pozna, kto jestem i co nas przywiodło”. Cichość dokoła, zamek we śnie leży. Co za dziw? Północ, jesienią noc długa; Zacóż dotychczas w Litawora wieży Lampa, jak gwiazdka, między kratą mruga? Wszak dziś powrócił, jeździł w kraj daleki, Snu potrzebują troskliwe powieki. On przecie nie śpi. — Posłano na zwiady Nie śpi — lecz żaden z pałacowej straży, Ani z dworzanów, ani z panów rady, Do progu jego zbliżyć się nie waży. Daremnie poseł i grozi i prosi Groźba i prośba na nic się nie przyda. Kazano wreszcie obudzić Rymwida On wolę pańską nosi i odnosi, On głową w radzie, prawą ręką w boju, W obozie, w zamku jemu każdą dobą Wstęp do pańskiego otwarty pokoju. W pokoju ciemno i tylko od stoła Kaganiec światłem konającym płonął. Litwaor chodził po gmachu dokoła, A potem stanął i w myślach utonął. Słucha, co Rymwid o Niemcach powiada, Ale mu na to nic nie odpowiada. To się rumieni, to wzdycha, to blednie, Wydając twarzą troski niepowszednie. Poszedł ku lampie, żeby ją poprawił, Wrzakomo poprawia, a do głębi ciśnie; Wcisnął nareszcie i całkiem zadławił — Nie wiem, przypadkiem, czyli też umyślnie. Snać, że poskromić nie mógł wnętrznej wrzawy I w pogodniejsze wystroić się lice, A jednak nie chciał, by sługa z postawy Zgadnął pańskiego serca tajemnice. Znowu komnatę obchodzi dokoła, Lecz, kiedy okna kratowane mijał, Widna przy blasku miesięcznego koła, Co się przez szyby i kraty przebijał, Widna posępność zmarszczonego czoła, Przycięte usta, oczu błyskawica I surowego zagorzałość lica. Potem w róg gmachu zwraca się z pośpiechem, Siadł i z kłamliwą spokojnością mówi, Szyderskim mowę zaprawując śmiechem; “Wszak mi sam z Wilna przywiozłeś, Rymwidzie, Że Witołd, pan nasz możny i łaskawy, Miał mię podwyższyć książęciem na Lidzie I spadłe dla mnie po żonie dzierżawy, Jak swoją własność lub zdobycze cudze. Litaworowi podarował słudze?” — “To prawda, książę” — “My więc po te dary, Jako przystało, wystąpimy godnie! Każ wynieść na dwór książęce sztandary, Zapalić w zamku ognie i pochodnie! Gdzie są trębacze? Niechaj o północy Zjadą na miasto i, stanąwszy w rynku, Na cztery wiatry trąbić bez spoczynku, Póki się wszystko rycerstwo rozbudzi! Niech każdy piersi zbroją ubezpiecza, Nasadzi groty i pociągnie miecza! Zgotować żywność dla koni i ludzi! Każdemu z mężów zgotuje niewiasta, Ile zjeść można od ranku do zmroku. Czyj koń na paszy, sprowadzić do miasta, Nakarmić i wziąć na drogę obroku, A skoro słońce z szczorsowskiej granicy Pierwszym promieniem grób Mendoga draśnie, Wszyscy staniecie na Lidzkiej ulicy! Czekać mię rzeźwo, zbrojno i zapaśnie!” Zaleca zwykłe do drogi przybory — Lecz zaco nagle i niezwykłej pory? Dlaczego postać była tak surowa? A kiedy mówił, choć gwałtowne słowa Biegą, że jedno drugiego nie ścignie, Zda się, jakby wyszła ich połowa, A reszta w piersiach przytłumiona stygnie. Ta postać coś mi niedobrego wróży I głos ten myśli spokojnej nie służy. Umilkł Litawor; zdało się, że czeka, Aż Rymwid z wziętym odejdzie rozkazem — I Rymwid milczy, a odejścia zwleka, Bo to, co słyszał i co widział razem, Kiedy stosuje i waży w rozmowie, Z lekkich słów ciężką rzecz odgadnąć umie. Ale cóż pocznie? Zna, że książę młody, Namowom cudzym mało daje ucha I, nie lubiący w długie brnąć wywody, Zamiary knuje w swojej głębi ducha, A skoro uknuł, nie dba na przeszkody I hamowany, tym srożej wybucha. Lecz Rymwid, jako wierna panu rada I zacny rycerz w litewskim narodzie, Zapewne hańbie niemiłej podpada, Gdzieby powszechnej nie zbieżał szkodzie. Milczeć, czy radzić? Na dwoje myśl dzieli, Waha się, wkońcu na drugie ośmieli. “Panie, gdziekolwiek chęci twoje godzą, Nigdyć na ludziach i koniach nie zbędzie Wskaż tylko drogę, my za twoją wodzą, Nie patrząc, kędy, gotowi iść wszędzie, Pospólstwo, ślepe twoich rąk narzędzie, I mężów, którzy na coś więcej zdatni. Bo i twój ojciec, choć lubił sam z siebie Wyciągać skrycie przyszłych dzieł osnowy, Jednak, nim gminne miecze ku potrzebie, Wprzódy ku radzie mądre wzywał głowy, Kędy ja nieraz z wolnym zdaniem siadał, A com umyślił, śmiało wypowiadał. Więc i dziś wybacz, jeśli w szczerym głosie Zeznam, co serce ustom przekazało. Długo ja żyłem i na siwym włosie Dźwigam i czasów i czynów niemało; Przed się dziś widzę, oby nie ze szkodą, Rzecz, dla nas starych niezwykłą i młodą. Jeżeli prawda, że na Lidzkie państwo Ciągniesz, do twojej należące właści — Ten pochód skory, coś nakształt napaści, Zrazi i nowe i dawne poddaństwo. Ci, jak zwycięzcy, czekają zdobyczy, Tamci kajdanów, jak lud niewolniczy. Zaraz po kraju wieść ziarna rozsypie, Ucho je gminne chwyta i przesadza — Skąd w końcu gorzki owoc się wyradza, Okrzykną zaraz, żeś chciwy łupieży, Wdarł się na państwo, któreć nie należy. Inaczej cale po dawnym zwyczaju Litewskie niegdyś stąpały książęta, Niosąc stolicę do własnego kraju Tych książąt dobrze wiek mój zapamięta — I, jeśli zechcesz iść po starym trybie, Spuszczaj się na mnie, w niczym nie uchybię. Naprzód rycerstwo obeślemy wszędy, I tych, co w mieście zostali się bliscy, I co na wiejskie powrócili grzędy, Mają na zamek zgromadzić się wszyscy; Więc krewne pany, więc starsze urzędy, Ku bezpieczeństwu, a większej ozdobie, Z sowitym pocztem niech staną przy tobie. Co nim dokonasz, ja mogę tymczasem Wyruszyć jutro lub pojutrze z rana Ze służbą, z świętą osobą kapłana, Tudzież z potrzebnym do uczty zapasem, Aby się wszystko złatwiło na przodzie, A na zwierzynie nie brakło i miodzie. Nie tylko bowiem sam naród prostaczy, Lecz i starszyzna za łakocią goni, A widząc zrazu pańskiej hojność dłoni, Dobrze stąd sobie na przyszłość tłumaczy. Tak zawżdy było w Litwie i na Żmudzi; Skończył, podchodzi ku oknom i doda “Wietrzno, niepewna na jutro pogoda... Jakiegoś widzę rumaka przy wieży, A tuż i rycerz oparty na łęku... Drudzy dwaj chodzą, konie wodząc w ręku... Posły niemieckie — poznałem z odzieży; Czy ich zawołać, czyli niech na dole Przez usta sługi odbiorą twą wolę?” To mówiąc, okno przymknięte zaszczepił, Niby niechcący, i patrzył i gadał, Ale umyślnie pytanie uczepił, By coś o posłach niemieckich wybadał. Na to mu prędko Litawor odpowie “Jeżeli kiedy wychodzę po radę Do cudzych, własnej nie ufając głowie — Zawżdy twe zdanie na początku kładę, Boś zewsząd godzien mojej czci i wiary,, Jak w polu młody, tak na radzie stary. Więc, choć nie lubię, by dzieł przyszłych końce Lada czyjemu widne były oku — Zamiar, wylęgły w myślenia pomroku, Źle jest przed czasem wykazać na słońce; Niechaj rzecz cała, dokonania bliska, Jak piorun: wprzódy zabija niż błyska. “Kiedy? — “Dziś, jutro”... — “Gdzie?” — “Na Żmudź, do Rusi”... “To być nie może!” — “Będzie i być musi... Lecz dzisiaj tobie głąb serca rozkrywam. Dlatego kazał do konia i zbroi, Dlatego nagle i orężnie godzę, Bo wiem Witołda, że z wojskami stoi, Gotowy wstręty czynić mi po drodze; A może na to chciał do Lidy zwabić, By zwabionego pojmać albo zabić. Ale ja z mistrzem Pruskiego Zakonu Tajemne zaraz związałem przymierze, Aby mi swoje dał w pomoc rycerze, Za co w nagrodę ustąpię część plonu. Jeśli, jak słyszę, przybyli posłowie, Znać, żem na jego nie zwiedziony słowie. Wprzód więc, nim zajdą siedmiorakie gwiazdy, Ruszymy przydać ku litewskiej sile Niemców pancernej trzy tysiące jazdy I pieszych knechtów we dwójnasób tyle. Będąc u mistrza, sam sobie wybrałem, Jakie ma przysłać rumaki i chłopy, Od wszystkich naszych ogromniejsze ciałem, Żelazem kute od głowy do stopy; Wiesz, jako dzielnie brzeszczotami sieką, I dzidą srożsi od naszych daleko. Knecht zasię każdy ma żelazną żmiję, Którą ołowiem i sadzą utuczy, Potem, ku wrogom nawracając szyję, Podrażni iskrą: wnet paszcza zahuczy Ogniem i gromem, zrani lub zabije, Kogo jej strzelca trafny wzrok poruczy. Od takiej broni niegdyś obalony Pradziad Gedymin na szańcach Wielony. Wszystko gotowe; tajemnymi drogi Jutro, gdy Witołd w zaufaniu zbytnim Na Lidzie słabe zostawił załogi, Wpadniem, podpalim, zabierzem i wytniem”. Rymwid, niezwykłą rażony nowiną, Stał pełen dziwu, nieprzytomny sobie Przegląda burzę, myśli o sposobie, Skłócone myśli jedne w drugich giną. Ale rzecz nagła, próżno zwlekać zdanie. Z gniewem i żalem zawoła: “O panie! Bogdajbym nigdy nie dożył tej pory! Brat przeciw bratu ma podnosić dłonie! Wczoraj wyszczerbił na Niemców topory — Dziś ma je ostrzyć ku Niemców obronie? Zła jest niezgoda — ale gorszą zgodą Chcesz nas pojednać; raczej ogień z wodą! Zdarza się wprawdzie, że sąsiad sąsiada, Z którym nieprzyjaźń toczył od lat wielu, Jeden drugiego zowiąc: “przyjacielu” — Że bardziej jeszcze, niźli złe sąsiady, Gniewne na siebie Litwiny i Lachy Często u wspólnej pijają biesiady, Snu używają pod jednymi dachy I miecze łączą ku wspólnej potrzebie — A jeszcze bardziej nad litewskie męże I nad Polaki zawziętsi na siebie Od wieków są ludzie i węże — A przecież, jeśli do domowych progów Wąż zaproszony gościem od człowieka, Jeśli dla chwały nieśmiertelnych bogów Litwin mu chleba nie skąpi i mleka — Wtenczas gad swojski pełznie w jego ręce Społem wieczerza, z jednych kubków piją I nieraz senne piersi niemowlęce Mosiężnym wiankiem bez szkody obwija. Lecz krzyżackiego gadu nie ugłaszcze Nikt ni gościną, ni prośbą, ni dary! Małoż Prusaki i Mazowsza cary Ziem, ludzi, złota wepchnęli mu w paszcze? On wiecznie głodny! Choć pożarł tak wiele, Na resztę naszą rozdziera gardziele. Spólna moc tylko zdoła nas ocalić. Darmo hordami ciągniemy co roku Burzyć ich twierdze i mieściny palić! Przebrzydły Zakon podobny do smoku I ten ucięty rośnie w dziesięcioro! Wszystkie utnijmy! Napróżno się trudzi, Kto naszych szczerze chce godzić z Krzyżaki, Bo czy to z kniaziów, czyli z prostych ludzi, Na Litwie całej nie znajdzie się taki, Coby ich nie znał chytrości i dumy, Nie stronił od nich, jak od krymskiej dżumy, Coby nie wolał stokroć od ich broni Raczej śmierć w polu, niźli pomoc zyskać, Raczej żelazo rozpalone w dłoni, Niźli krzyżacką prawicę uściskać! Lecz Witołd grozi? — Czyż bez obcych mieczy Już nie zdołamy rozeprzeć się w polu? Albo czy do tych kresów zaszły rzeczy, Iż domowego naszych zwad kąkolu Nie zdoła wyrwać dłoń bratniej przyjaźni, Oręż dla cudzej zachowując kaźni? Skądże masz pewność, że słuszna twa skarga. Że Witołd znowu, stawiąc się upornie, Zdrady napina i umowy targa? Posłuchaj, szlij mnie do niego powtórnie, Wznowim umowę...” — “Dość tego, Rymwidzie! Znane mi dobrze Witołda umowy. Wczoraj mu taki wiatr zawiał do głowy, Dzisiaj nań znowu co innego przyjdzie. Wczora ufałem książęcemu słowu, Że sobie Lidę w dziedzictwo zabiorę — Na gwałt swobodną wyśledziwszy porę, Gdy się do domów rozjechali moi, A on u Wilna obozami stoi, Dziś oznajmuje, jakoby Lidzianie Za swego pana słuchać mię nie chcieli — Więc Witołd Lidę dla siebie wydzieli, Mnie zaś w nagrodę, inny kraj dostanie!... Pewnie Ruś gołą, lub bagna Warega, Bo tam wskazana jest siedziba nasza, Tam Witołd braci i krewnych wypłasza, A świętą Litwę sam jeden zalega! Patrz, jak uradził — a wie, na co radzić, Bo w jedno bije, chociaż różną drogą Chciałby się jeden nad wszystkich posadzić I sobie równych cisnąć pod swą nogą. Przebóg! Czyż nie dość, że Witołda buta Na koniu wiecznie trzyma całą Litwę? Pierś nasza wiecznie do zbroi przykuta, Szyszaki już nam przyrosły do czoła! Z łupów po łupy i z bitwy na bitwę, Świat, jako wielki, zbiegliśmy dokoła To na krzyżactwo — to znowu przez Tatry Na Polski piękne zbudowane sioła — Stamtąd, po stepach żeglujący z wiatry, Goniąc błędnego obozy Mongoła. A cośmy skarbu z zamków wyłamali I co żywego szablica nie dotnię, Głód nie dogryzie, ogień nie dopali — Na trudach naszych w potęgę urasta Od Fińskich zatok po Chazarów morze Wszystkie pod siebie zagarnął już miasta... Sam w jakim mieście, w jakim siedzi dworze! Widziałem pysznych Krzyżaków warownie, Na które Prusak nie spojrzy bez strachu, A przecież mniejsze od Witołda gmachu, Co jest na Wilnie lub Trockim jeziorze! Widziałem piękną dolinę przy Kownie, Kędy rusałek dłoń wiosną i latem Ściele murawę, kraśnym dzierzga kwiatem Jest to dolina, najpiękniejsza w świecie... Lecz — któżby wierzył? — u syna Kiejstuta W pałacu świeższa murawa i kwiecie Takim po ścianach rozwisłe bistory Z liściem ze srebra i kwieciem ze złota... Nad dzieło bogiń, nad smug różnowzory Cudniejsza branek lechickich robota. W kratach u niego szklane okienice, Przywoźne kędyś aż od ziemi końca, Błyszczą, jak polskich rycerzy zbroice, Albo, jak Niemen, przed oczyma słońca Spod śniegu zimne gdy odsłoni lice. A ja com zyskał za rany i znoje? Com zyskał, że od maleńkiego wieku, Z pieluchów zaraz przwiniony w zbroje, Książe, jak Tatar, żył o końskim mleku? Cały dzień konno, w wieczór końska grzywa A rankiem znowu trąba na koń wzywa; Że wtenczas, kiedy moi rówieśnicy, Jeżdżąc na kijach, szablami z łuczywa Bezpiecznie sobie grali po ulicy, By siwą matkę lub dziecinną siostrę Zabawić wojny kłamanej obrazem — Wtenczas z Tatary jam gonił na ostre, Lub wręcz z Polaki ścinał się żelazem! Przecież me państwa od Erdwiłła czasu I piędzią szerzej ziemi nie zaległy. Patrz na te mury z dębowego lasu I na ten pałac mój z czerwonej cegły — Pójdź przez komnaty, pradziadów siedliska Gdzie szklane kuple? Gdzie kruszczowe łupy? Miasto blach złotych — mokry kamień błyska, Miasto kobierców — śniade mchu skorupy! Cóżem chciał wynieść z ognia i kurzawy? Państwa, czy skarby? Nie — nic, kromia sławy! Ale i sławą wszystkim ponad głowę Witołd podleciał, Witołd wszystkich gasi. Jego, jakoby drugiego Mindowę, Na ucztach wielbią wajdeloci nasi — Jego na strunach i na wieszczym rymie Do potomnego wysyłają blasku; Nasze śród gminu kto wypatrzy imię? Kto podjąć raczy z niepamięci piasku? gromi, Niechaj się w imię i skarby bogaci — Tylko niech zęba chciwego poskromi Od swych ojczyców, od ziemi swej braci! Czyż dawno w środku pokoju i zgody Gwałtem litewska wstrząśniona stolica? Czyż dawno Witołd kniaziów wielkich grody Naszedł i z tronu zmiótł Olgierdowica I sam owładnął? A tak lubi władać, By jego poseł, jak Krywejty goniec, Książąt podwyższał, albo zmuszał spadać! O, czas, że temu położymy koniec, Czas, że po sobie jeździć nie dozwolim! Póki młodego w piersiach żywię ducha, Póki żelazo ręki zdrowej słucha, Dopóki koń mój ze skrzydłem sokolim, Com z łupów krymskich jednego wziął sobie, Jakiemu równy dany tobie drugi, A jeszcze dziesięć rże przy moim żłobie, Którymi wierne poobdzielam sługi — Dopóki koń mój... póki szabla moja!...” Tu mu gniew słowa i tchnienie zatłoczył. Umilkł, lecz chrzęstem ozwała się zbroja; Znać, że się wzdrygnął i z miejsca wyskoczył. Jakiż to płomień nad głową mu błysnął? Jak oderwana gwiazda przez niebiosa Spada, z długiego żary trzęsąc włosa, Tak on brzeszczotem koło stropu cisnął I siekł w podłogę, od tęgiego razu Znowu ich głuche obeszło milczenie, Znowu rzekł książę: “Dosyć próżnej mowy, Oto noc prawie dochodzi połowy, Wkrótce usłyszym drugich kurów pianie... Wiesz, com rozkazał. Bądźcie w pogotowiu! Ja legnę; może duch troskliwy spocznie I ciało trochę pokrzepię na zdrowiu, Bom trzy dni nie spał. Teraz jeszcze mrocznie, Lecz dziś zapełnia księżyc rogi nowiu — Świat będzie widny. Ruszymy niezwłocznie, Synom Kiejstuta w Lidzie zostawimy Godne dziedzictwo — popioły i dymy!” To powiedziawszy, usiadł i w dłoń klasnął; Skoczyli słudzy — kazał zwlekać szaty I legł, nie na to może, aby zasnął; Lecz, aby Rymwid miał się precz z komnaty. I on, gdy widzi, iżby nic nie sprawił — Ani co mówił, ani dłużej bawił Poszedł — a jako znał powinność sługi, Wytrąbił ukaz, rycerstwo zgromadził, Potem do zamku wrócił się raz drugi. Pocóż? Czy, żeby znowu z panem radził? Nie. W inną stronę, wiódł on kroki swoje Na lewe skrzydło zamkowej budowy, Gdzie ku stolicy spadał most zwodowy, Szedł krużgankami przed księżnej podwoje. Córa na Lidzie możnego dziedzica, Z cór nadniemeńskich pierwsza krasawica, Zwana “Grażyną”, czyli “piękną księżną”; A chociaż wiekiem od młodej jutrzenki Pod lat niewieścich schodziła południe, Oboje: dziewki i matrony wdzięki Na jednym licu zespoliła cudnie. Powagą zdziwi a świeżością znęca — Zda się, że lato oglądasz przy wiośnie, Że kwiat młodego nie stracił rumieńca, A razem owoc wnet pełni dorośnie. Nie tylko licem nikt jej nie mógł sprostać Ona się jedna w dworze całym szczyci, Że bohaterską Litawora postać Wzrostem wysmukłej dorówna kibici. Książęca para, kiedy ją okoli Służebne grono — jak w poziomym lesie Sąsiednia para dorodnych topoli — Nad wszystkich głowę wystrzeloną niesie. Twarzą podobna i równa z postawy, Sercem też całym wydawała męża. Igłę, wrzeciono, niewieście zabawy Gardząc, twardego imała oręża; Często, myśliwa, na żmudzkim rumaku, W szorstkim, ze skóry niedźwiedziej kirysie, Spiąwszy na czole białe szpony rysie, Pośród strzelczego hasała orszaku; Z pociechą męża nieraz w tym ubiorze, Nieraz od służby zwiedzionej na dworze Odbiera hołdy, książęciu powinne. Tak zjednoczona zabawą i trudem, Osłoda smutku, spólniczka wesela, Nie tylko łoże i serce podziela, Lecz myśli jego i władzę nad ludem. Wojny i sądy i tajne układy Częstokroć od jej zależały rady — Acz innym rzecz ta nie była świadoma, Bo księżna, wyższa nad żon prostych rzędy, Które, zbyt rade, że panują doma, Chciałyby z tym się popisować wszędy, — Owszem, cudzemu pilnie kryła oku, Z jaką potęgą w sercu męża władnie; Nawet baczniejsi i bliżsi jej boku Na prędko mogli zbadać i nie snadnie. Mimo to Rymwid mądry odgadywał, Gdzie mu jedyne pozostało wsparcie; Szedł więc i księżnej wynurzył otwarcie Wszystko, co widział i co przewidywał, Jaka stąd dawnym zwyczajom obraza, Książęciu hańba, narodowi skaza. Mocno Grażynę wieść nowa uderzy, Lecz, panią swojej będąc postaci, Udaje wrzekomo, iż temu nie wierzy, Pokoju w głosie i w twarzy nie traci. Więcej u pana słowo niewiast płaci To wiem, że sobie sam radzi roztropnie; Wiem jeszcze lepiej; co uradzi, dopnie. Wreszcie, jeżeli nagła gniewu flaga Doczesną burzę w sercu jego wzbudzi, Jeśli niekiedy, lotem młodych ludzi, Chęć swą nad słuszność lub nad możność wzmaga Zostawmy, niech czas i cicha uwaga Rozjaśni myśli, zapały przystudzi, Pierzchliwe słowa niepamięć pogrzebie — Tymczasem drugich nie twóżmy i siebie!” — “Wybaczaj, księżno! O, nie są to słowa, Co z ust w gorącej pryskają godzinie, Których, zagasłych, pamięć nie dochowa; Nie jest to zamiar, który w plątaninie Chęci niewczesnych rodzi myśl jałowa, Który, jako dym, zamroczy i zginie. Ten dym strasznego zwiastunem wybuchu! Nie dzisiaj jestem przy pańskiej osobie Od lat dwunastu znał mię wiernym sługą; Przecież na pamięć nie przywiodę sobie, By ze mną mówił tak szczerze, tak długo. Odkładać próżno; co rozkazał, zrobię. Bo już rozkazał, bym przed gwiazdą drugą Zgromadził wojska nad grób Peresieka; Noc będzie widna, droga niedaleka”. Nie chcę, ażeby po Litwie gadano, Że brat na bratnie następował zdrowie, Wziął gardło, lub dał za Grażyny wiano! Pójdę i w pierwszej z książęciem rozmowie... Owszem, dziś idę, chociaż już nierano... Wprzód, niźli nocną świt opędzi rosę, Tuszę, iż dobrą odpowiedź przyniosę”. Żegnają siebie po tym rozhoworze, A w jedno miejsce dążyli oboje Księżna, i chwili nie bawiąc w komorze, Spieszy w gmach pański przez tajne pokoje — Rymwid, nie bawiąc i chwili na dworze, Spieszy krużgankiem i — w pańskie podwoje Że nie śmiał wstąpić — na progu usiada, Szczeliną patrzy i ucha dokłada. Niedługo czekał. Klamka zaszeleści, Z ubocznych progów mignie postać w bieli. “Kto?” — woła książę, zerwał się z pościeli — “Kto?” — “Ja” — odpowie znany głos niewieści. Potem coś dłużej rozmawiać zaczęli, A chociaż Rymwid domyślał się treści, Głosu nie złowić, bo, w echo wplątany, Połknęło miejsce, lub odbiły ściany. Rozmowa coraz żwawsza i zmieszana, Coraz zwolniała, coraz trudniej słychać, Częściej głos pani, bardzo rzadko pana; Nakniec księżna padła na kolana — Wstał, nie wiadomo: podnieść, czy odpychać — Kilka słów potem wymówił goręcej, A potem milczał i nie mówił więcej. I było cicho. Znowu postać w bieli Przemknie się ku drzwiom, klamką zaszeleści; Czy uprosiła, czy się nie ośmieli Prosić do dłużej — już w swój gmach niewieści Odeszła księżna. Książę do pościeli Wrócił, legł. Cicho — i widać z tej cisze, Że go sen twardy wprędce ukołysze. Rymwid daremnie jeszcze chwilę badał — Odszedł nareszcie i w lewym balkonie Giermka obaczy, który z Niemcy gadał. Słucha ciekawie, lubo ku tej stronie Nie szła rozmowa i wiatr ją okradał; Wtem giermek ręką ukazał ku bronie... Coby oznaczał, Rymwid łacno zgadał. Strasznie to pychę Krzyżaków ubodło Zbiegł, chwycił konia, poskoczył na siodło, “Przysięgam — wrzeszcząc — gdybym nie był posłem, Przysięgam na ten krzyż, komtura znamię, Iż za obelgę, którą dziś poniosłem, Prędkoby zemstę znalazło to ramię! Między monarchy na poselstwach wzrosłem — Ni przy cesarskiej, ni papieskiej bramie Nie spotkało mię, co u twego panka Pod gołym niebem doczekać się ranka, Ale ostrzegam, że nas nie ułowi Pogański wykręt i nie minie płazem! Wołać nas wrzakomo przeciw Witołdowi, A potem wspólnym otoczyć żelazem! No, obaczymy, czy Witołd odbije Ten miecz, zanadto waszej bliski szyje! Powiedz książęciu, jeśli nie dowierza, Sam niechaj spyta, powtórzyć gotowym, Choć razy dziesięć tymże samym słowem, Teraz i zawsze — bo ze słów rycerza Nic nie wyrzucić, jak ze słów pacierza! A, com rzekł usty, prawicą dowiodę. Jama, którąście pod nami kopali, Na waszą własną wykopana szkodę, Dziś jeszcze, jeszcze tej nocy się zwali, Tak, jakem Ditrich Halstark von Kniprode, Komtur Zakonu! — Za mną knechty, dalej!” Zaczekał jednak. Lecz po krótkiej zwłoce, Gdy nic nie słyszał, bramą w pole goni; Kiedy niekiedy zbroja zamigoce, Kiedy niekiedy słychać rżenie koni; Coraz znikają w dali i w pomroce, Las ich nakoniec i góra zasłoni. “Jedźcie szczęśliwie! Bodaj wasza noga Nigdy w litewskiej nie postała ziemi!” — Rzekł Rymwid, patrząc z uśmiechem za niemi. — Jak niespodziana! Proszę teraz, kto tu Pochlebi sobie, że zna serce cudze? Ów głos gniewliwy, owa postać sroga — Słowa wiernemu nie dał wyrzec słudze! Ptaszego, zda się, chciał pożyczyć lotu, By spaść co prędzej na Witołda głowę — Wtem oręż, zmusza do powrotu!... Nie dziw zapomniał starzec siwobrody, Że księżna piękna a Litawor młody!” Tak mówiąc z sobą, wzniósł do góry oczy — Może się lampka za kratą ukaże... Napróżno patrzył: ciemność okna mroczy — Wraca więc znowu i na ganek kroczy, Azali książę wołać nie rozkaże. Napróżno czekał, zapytywał straże; Zbliża się ku drzwiom: w pokoju noc cicha, A książę dotąd snem twardym oddycha. “Cuda prawdziwe! Nie odgadnę cale, Jakim dziś wszystko idzie u nas torem Niedawno wołał w największym zapale, Rozkazał wojsko zgromadzić wieczorem, A sam śpi dotąd? Miał wyciągnąć rano, Stoją rycerze od Niemców wezwani — A Niemcom z niczym odjechać kazano? Któż zaniósł rozkaz? Oto giermek pani!... Ile z wczorajszej wróżyłam rozmowy... Lecz długie prośby, głos pana surowy... Miałabyż księżna pomimo rozkazu Ważyć się sama aż na krok takowy, Ufna potędze niewieścich pieścideł?... Lękam się bardzo, aby tego razu Zbytniej śmiałości nie puściła skrzydeł... Prawda, iż nieraz poczynała śmiele — Lecz to byłoby więcej, niż za wiele!” Dalsze rozmowy przerwał mu posłaniec, Którym wszedł cicho i z daleka mruga — Więc oba śpieszą w zamku lewy kraniec; Stamtąd krużgankiem zbiegła księżnej sługa, Wprowadza i drzwi za sobą zamyka. “Radco sędziwy, niedobrze się dzieje, Ale rozpaczy oddać się nie godzi; Jeśli nas dzisiaj zawiodły nadzieje, Szczęśliwsze jutro może wynagrodzi. Bądźmy cierpliwi; nie robić hałasu Między żołnierstwem i dworską gawiedzią! Posły odprawim do innego czasu, Ażeby książę nagłą odpowiedzią Nie przyrzekł Niemcom, póki zemstą płonie, Coby rad cofnąć, gdy z gniewu ochłonie. Ty się nie lękaj! Jakkolwiek wypadnie, Zamiarom pana nic się nie uszkodzi. I potem wojsko może zwołać snadnie, Dzisiaj miał jechać, ale, wyznam szczerze, Ja tak kwapionej wyprawie nie wierzę. Ledwie w domowe powrócony progi, Wczora zaledwie z piersi złożył zbroje, Z dalekiej jeszcze nie wytchnąwszy drogi, Miałżeby znowu dziś ruszać na boje?” — “Co słyszę, księżno? Ty mówisz o zwłokach? Jak cię, niestety, rachuba omyli! Już jest za późno, już po tylu krokach Nie będzie czekał godziny, pół chwili! Wreszcie obaczym...Lecz wprzód chciałbym wiedzieć, Jak przyjął książę wczorajszą namowę?” — Grażyna właśnie miała odpowiedzieć, Gdy ich zdarzenie pomieszało nowe. Tętent jezdnego słychać na dziedzińcu, Zdyszany giermek dopada komnaty, Przynosi wieści od litewskiej czaty, Która, po lidzkim biegając gościńcu, Teraz od Niemca dostała języka, Że wódz krzyżaków jazdą z lasu ruszył, A za nią knechtów i obóz pomyka — I że przed świtem, jak czatownik tuszył I jak niemieckie wyznawały brańce, Chce miasto ubiec i szturmować szańce. Niechaj więc Rymwid wraz do pana skoczy, By go przebudzić i prędko rozsadzić, Czatownik radzi, abyśmy się skradali Do nich z ubocza, bo są niedaleko; Wprzód, nim się knechty z działami przewleką, Abyśmy z nagła na lud jezdny padli; Tak zapędzonym na chrapy i rowy, Łacno rajtarom i bratom łby zmieciem. Potem fussknechtów wziąwszy pod podkowy, Do szczętu plemię jaszczurze wygnieciem. — Mocno Rymwida dziwi ta nowina, Daleko mocniej dziwi się Grażyna. “Giermku — zawoła — kędyż są posłowie?” Umilknął giermek, a niepewne lice I pytające topiąc w niej źrenice “Co słyszę, księżno? — zdumiony odpowie — Alboż o własnym zapomniałaś słowie? Niedawno, kiedy piały drugie kury, Samaś mi rozkaz książęcy przyniosła, Ażebym biegał co prędzej do posła I wyprawił go przed świtem za mury!” “Tak” — rzecz księżna, twarz odwraca zbladłą, Lecz pomieszanie, widne w jej osobie, Do ust wyrazy nieporządne kładło — “Tak, prawdę mówisz, przypominam sobie... Jakże to wszystko z głowy mi wypadło! Biegnę — nie, stójmy — albo, wiem, co zrobię...” Stanęła, milczy, przymkniona powieka, Jakaś myśl, jeszcze ciemna i daleka, W niepewnych rysach okaże się, mija I znowu wschodzi, całą twarz obleka... Dojrzewa zamiar, staje się wyrokiem... Już umyśliła, postąpiła krokiem. "Tak jest, raz jeszcze idę budzić męża... Wojsko niech zaraz w drogę się wybiera! Ty, giermku, rozkaż osiodłać hestera I wynieść resztę pańskiego oręża! Wszystko to ma być natychmiast gotowe! Przykazuję wam imieniem książęcia, Odpowiedź, starcze, wkładam na twą głowę. Jaki cel, kędy mierzą przedsięwzięcia, Nie gadać, ani pytać do poranku! Idźcie i pana czekajcie na ganku!" Wybiegła, drzwiczki za sobą zatrzasła. Wybiega Rymwid, a myśli po drodze "Gdzie idę? po co? Wszak wojska i wodze Już zgromadzone, już wydane hasła!" Odetchnął tedy, zwolnił nieco kroku, Stanął z nagiętym ku ziemi obliczem I, myśląc długo, nie myślał o niczem, Bo w mnogich zdarzeń i wnioskach natłoku Myśli samopas plączą się bezwładnie, Ani ich rozum znużony owładnie. "Próżno tu czekam. Już bliski poranek — Musze z nim mówić, śpi, czy nie śpi książę". Więc stąpał prosto na pałacu ganek. A wtem się z lekka rozwarły podwoje — Litawor wyszedł sam jeden do sieni. Szatę miał, w jaką stroi się na boje, Całą od sutej błyszczącą czerwieni; Głowę pod hełmem, piersi miasto zbroje Pancerz obwijał z żelaznych pierścieni, W lewicy tarczę mniejszego obłęku, A pas od miecza na prawym niósł ręku. Gniewem lub troską zdał się kołatany, Nierównym stąpał i niepewnym krokiem; Gdy się zbliżyły rycerze i pany, Uczcić łaskawym nie raczył ich okiem. Drżący z rąk giermka wziął łuk i kołczany, Miecz nawet zwiesił ponad prawy bokiem, A chociaż wszyscy omyłkę widzieli. Przestrzegać pana nikt się nie ośmieli. Już zstąpił z ganku, już chorągiew złota, Wzniesiona, pocznie na dzień krwawy świtać — Już dosiadł konia, już przyboczna rota Miała go wrzaskiem i trąbami witać — Lecz dał znak ręką, aby zamknąć wrota, Jechać w milczeniu i o nic nie pytać, A pacholiki i nadworne sługi Aż za most wywiódł na dziedziniec drugi. Ale, na pewno skręcając się dołem, Przepadli między kurhany i krzaki, Znowu ku drodze nawracając kołem. Wąwóz ciemnymi wiedzie ich zatoki, Ścienione coraz rozsuwają boki. Jest od przykopów miejskich tak daleka, Jako niemieckiej broni grzmot doniesie, Mała, zaledwie znana komu rzeka, Wąskim korytem błądząca po lesie; Ku drodze jednak coraz szerzej ścieka, Gubiąc się w wielkim jeziora okresie; Puszcza okrywa z boków jej zwierciadła, A z przodu góra wyniosła usiadła. Tam, gdy litewskie wymknęły się roty, Ujrzą śród góry przy blasku księżyca Zbroje, chorągwie, szyszaki i groty. Błsynęło, zagrzmi na hasło rusznica; Sypią się męże, ściskają się roty, Murem krzyżacka stanęła konnica. Tak w noc miesięczną wyglądają świetnie Na czole Ponar zasadzone bory, Gdy z nich oskubie wicher szaty letnie, A rosa, jasne wieszając bisiory, Nagle się mrozem w szron perłowy zetnie; Błędnym przechodniom zdają się u wnijścia Lasy ze srebra, a z kryształu liścia. Ten widok gniewny w książęciu poduszcza. Skoczył z wyniosłym nad głową żelazem — Wali się zbrojna w ślady jego tłuszcza, Ale się wodze dziwią, że tym razem Wojsko bez sprawy ladajako puszcza, Ani ich zwykłym ostrzeże rozkazem, Kędy sam myśli na czele ugodzić, A jakie skrzydła odda im przywodzić. Więc Rymwid, pańską zastępując wolę, Obiega hufy, szykuje śród drogi, Wklęsłe ku górze ściskając półkole, Pancernych w środek, łuczników na rogi Tak zawsze Litwa zwykła stawić pole. Warknęły struny, świsnęła strzał chmura... "Jezus! Marya! Naprzód! Hop hop, ura!" Dopieroż, drzewca ułożywszy w toku, Zerwą się bliżej — pierś na pierś uderzy... Zacóż wydarła potomnemu oku Noc i zwycięstwa i klęski rycerzy? Swoi i cudzy zmieszani w natłoku — Zewsząd szczęk razów, wrzask, chrzęsty pancerzy, — Pryskają bronie, lecą hełmy, głowy — Co miecz oszczędza, druzgocą podkowy. Książę, jak skoczył, tak goni na czele, Ani się jeden między tłumem boi; Znają czerwony płaszcz nieprzyjaciele, Cofa się, walcząc, nieśmiała gromada — Zwycięzca pędzi i na karki wsiada. Lecz któryż z bogów siłę w nim osłabił? Cóż stąd, że zbiegłych natarczywie goni? Cóż stąd, że bije? — Nikogo nie zabił! Bezwładna szabla po pancerzach dzwoni, Albo się zwija, odbita żelazem, Albo uchybia, albo idzie płazem. Czując Krzyżacy tak słabe natarcie, Odzyszczą serce; z okropnym hałasem Nawrócą czoła, potkną się zażarcie I gęstych włóczni otoczą go lasem; Czy przelękniony, czy splątany w tłumie, Brać ich na szable i tarcze nie umie. Trudno mu było całą unieść szyję Krzyżactwo zewsząd kole, strzela, siecze; Wtem huf litewski nawałę rozbije, Biorąc go między puklerze i miecze Ten słabe razy swoimi poprawia, A ten od cudzych razów go zastawia. Już noc pierzchała, już różane włosy Zorza na wschodnim roztacza obłoki — Bitwa wre dotąd, ślepe lecą ciosy, Ni w tył, ni naprzód nie ruszono kroku, A bóg zwycięstwa, przyszłe ważąc losy, I szala dotąd w równej stoi mierze. Tak ojciec Niemen, mnogich piastun łodzi, Gdy Rumszyskiego napotka olbrzyma, Wkoło go mokrym ramieniem obchodzi, Dnem podkopuje, pierś górą wydyma; Ten, natarczywej biorąc się powodzi, Na twardych barkach gwałt jej dotąd trzyma, Ani się ruszy skała, w piasek wryta, Ani jej rzeka ustąpi koryta. Krzyżactwo, długiej niecierpliwe bitwy, Na wierzchu góry stojący odwodem, Ostatni hufiec pędzą w środek Litwy Komtur ich wiedzie, sam uderza przodem, A zmordowanych długimi gonitwy Gdy naparł świeżym i dzielnym narodem, Łamią się szyki, krzyżactwo zwycięża. Wtem z góry zagrzmiał straszliwy głos męża... Ku niemu wszystkich podnoszą się oczy Stoi na koniu, a, jako rozwiodła Szeroko cienie sterczących warkoczy Na śnieżnej górze wybujała jodła, Tak go szeroki płaszcz dokoła mroczy — Czarny płaszcz, czarny koń i hełm i godła. Trzykroć zawołał, zleciał nakształt gromu, Nie wiedzieć, za kim, albo przeciw komu. Bitwy nie ujrzysz, ale zgiełk i jęki Dają odgadnąć w jakiej walka stronie I jak straszliwy piorun jego ręki Tam szyszak zniknie, ówdzie sztandar padnie... Tłoczy się hufiec, miesza się bezwładnie. Jako, leśnicy gdy sosny lub dęby Sieką wzdłuż puszczy, słychać łoskot w dali, Jęczą topory, chrobocą pił zęby, Kiedy niekiedy wierzchołek się zwali, Nakoniec, między wyciętymi zręby, Ujrzysz i mężów i błyskanie stali — Takie wysiekłszy środkiem Niemców łomy, Darł się ku Litwie rycerz nieznajomy. Śpieszaj, rycerzu, ożywić duch męski, Krzepić słabnących! Spieszaj, jeszcze pora! Litwini bliscy ostatecznej klęski Dzid i puklerzów warowna zapora Już rozłamana, sam komtur zwycięski Po całym polu szuka Litawora On się nie kryje — oba konie bodą, Wkrótce śmiertelny pojedynek zwiodą. Litawor szablę wynosi do cięcia, Komtur dał ognia z piorunowej broni... Zadrżą Litwini, pojrzą na książęcia — Niestety, szabla wypadła mu z dłoni, Cugle z słabego wyciekły ujęcia; Spływając z siodła, już się bokiem chyli, Kiedy mu swoi na pomoc skoczyli. Jęknął mąż czarny, a — jak czarna chmura, Ryknąwszy, błyśnie piorunowym gradem — Z taką szybkością leci na komtura. Zaledwie pierwszym zwarli się napadem, Pojrzeć — aliści komtur już pod koniem, A rycerz bieży i tratuje po nim! Gdzie obskoczyły książęcia dworzany, Przybiega, chwyta, rwie pancerza węzły, Ostrożnie zdziera blach zafarbowany, Wyśledza postrzał, głęboko ugrzęzły. Wtem krew na nowo wytrysnęła z rany — Ból zemdlonego do zmysłów przywoła; Otwiera oczy, spoziera dokoła I znowu wciska na oczy przyłbicę; Z gniewem żołnierze i sługi odpycha, A Rymwidowi ściskając prawicę "Już jest po wszystkim, starcze — mówi z cicha — precz mi od piersi, szanuj tajemnicę! Ratunek próżny, wkrótce umrzeć muszę... Wieźcie do zamku, tam wyzionę duszę!" Rymwid szerokie oczy w nim utopił — Ledwie śmie wierzyć, od zmysłów odchodzi, Upuszcza rękę, którą łzami kropił, Dreszcz kości wstrząsa, pot mu czoło chłodzi. Teraz poznaje głos, nieznany wczora — Tymczasem rycerz upuszczone wodze Starcowi wręczył, sam do pana skoczył — Rumaki każe nawrócić ku drodze, Chwiejącego się ramieniem otoczył, Składa na piersiach, krew dłonią zaciska — Dał znak, samotrzeć pędzą z bojowiska. I zbliżają się pod okopy grodu. Zaszli im drogę ciekawi mieszkańce; Ci, bodąc konie, przez tłumy narodu W milczeniu śpieszą na zamkowe szańce, A skoro wpadli, uchylono zwodu. Rycerz strażnikom przykazuje srogo, Ni tam, ni za się nie puszczać nikogo. Wnet z resztą hufców ciągną bojownicy, A, choć wygrali tak poważne pole, Mała stąd radość była po stolicy Ból serca ścisnął, żałoba na czole. Każdy się pyta, troskliwie o pana, gdzie jest, czy żyje, jak głęboka rana? Nikt nie był w zamku, nikt o niczym nie wie Podjęto mosty i zemkniono zwory. Tymczasem w fosę, między gęste krzewie, Schodzą trabanci z piłami, z topory, Sieką chróst, walą topole, modrzewie, A ociosane pnie, gałęzie, wiory Toczą na barkach i wozach do miasta; Kędy świątynie miał władca pioruna I bóg, co wichrem niepogodnym srebrnoruna Codziennie krwawi poświęcone zgliszcze — Tam stos ogromny kładą pod obłoki, Dwudziestem sążni długi i szeroki. W środku dąb sterczał, a pod dębem stoi Niemiecki braniec na dzielnym rumaku, Z orężem, w hełmie i zupełnej zbroi, Trzykroć łańcuchem przykuty do haku; Wódz to krzyżacki, co był posłem wprzody, Zabójca księcia, Diterich z Kniprody. Biegą mieszczanie, rycerze, kapłany — Czekają końca, zgadywać nie śmieją; Każdy, zarówno w myślach kołysany Między bojaźnią, żalem i nadzieją, W zamek smutnymi poziera oczyma, A słuch na wieści wyprężony trzyma. Przecież i trąba ozwała się z wieży I most opada i wolnymi kroki Rusza się orszak w żałobnej odzieży, Niosąc na tarczach bohatera zwłoki; Przy nich łuk, włócznia, miecz i sajdak leży, Wkoło purpurą świeci płaszcz szeroki — Książęce stroje; lecz nie widać lica, Bo je spuszczona zawarła przyłbica. To on, to książę, wielkiego pan kraju, Mąż dużej ręki! Kto mu rówien będzie. Czy gromić Niemiec i hordy Nogaju, Czy lud na słusznym rozsadzać urzędzie? Panie nasz, zacóż dawnego zwyczaju Nie widać w twoim pogrzebnym obrzędzie? Nie tak albowiem starożytność święta Czciła twe przodki, litewskie książęta. Zacoż do nieba nie idzie za tobą Twój giermek, każdej nieodstępny drogi. I z próżnym sidłem, okryty żałobą Towarzysz pola, koń jelenionogi, I sokół i psy, co wiatr pyskiem sieką, I drugie, z pyskiem wietrzącym daleko? Szemrała gawiedź — Rycerze na stosie Składają ciało, mleko i miód leją — Przy długiej trąby i fletni odgłosie Śmiertelne pieśni wajdeloci pieją. Starszy pochodnię wziął i nóż ofiarny... "Stójcie!" — Stanęli. — Nadjechał mąż czarny. "Któż on? — pytają wszyscy. — Któż on taki?" Poznało wojsko: on na polu wczora, Kiedy litweskie złamano orszaki I obstąpiono zewsząd Litawora, Przypadł, odwagę stygnącą zapalił, Niemców wysiekał, komtura obalił. Tyle o czarnym rycerzu wiedziano; Dziś w tymże płaszczu, na tymże rumaku... Lecz po co przybył? Skąd ród? Jakie miano? Stójcie i patrzcie! Uchyla szyszaku, Uchyla twarzy... On! Litawir! Książę! Dziw nagły zmysły i mowę zabiera — Nakoniec radość skrzepły głos rozwiąże. Opłakanego widząc bohatera, Wrzasną i klasną, wrzask o gwiazdy bije "Litawor żyje! Książę, pan nasz żyje!" Stał i ku ziemi dzierżał lice blade — Hałas grzmi jeszcze, powtarzany echem. Zwolna wzniósł czoło, obejrzał gromadę, Za okrzyk lekki dziękując uśmiechem. Nie był to uśmiech, co, z serca poczęty, Rozjaśni lica i w oczach zaświeci — Ale, jakoby gwałtem przyciągnięty, Usiadł na ustach i wkrótce uleci Tyle dodaje smutnej twarzy wdzięku, Ile kwiat w bladym nieboszczyka ręku. "Zapalcie zgliszcze!" — Palą — ogień bucha. A książę dalej: "Wiecie-li wy, czyje Zwłoki na stosie giną?" — Cichość głucha — "Niewiasta, choć ją męska zbroja kryje. Niewiasta z wdzięków, a bohater z ducha! Ja się zemściłem, lecz ona nie żyje!" Rzekł, bieży na stos, upada na zwłokach, Ginie w płomieniach i dymu obłokach. Kategoria:Grażyna